Cecil Harvey/Gameplay
Cecil is a playable character in Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- an Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. He is a physically-geared knight who wields a sword and wears heavy armor. He starts as a Dark Knight, able to equip dark swords and consume his own health to damage his opponents, but becomes a Paladin, able to equip holy swords and cast some basic White Magic. ''Final Fantasy IV As a Dark Knight, Cecil's stats are weighted physically, and he has barely any Magic Defense. As a Dark Knight he has no MP and low Spirit. In the 3D remakes, he can boost his attack power with the Darkness ability, but at the cost of HP. Once Cecil becomes a Paladin, his stats increase, especially in Magic Defense and Spirit. Though Cecil loses all his levels when he becomes a Paladin, a Level 1 Paladin Cecil has 600 HP, more than even a Level 20 Dark Knight Cecil. Cecil can use White Magic as a Paladin, but his magic stats are not high, making him a mediocre support healer or someone to take damage for the team. Stats 2D stats -Dark Knight- 2D stats -Paladin- 3D stats -Dark Knight- 3D stats -Paladin- In order to reach 99 points in his stats, Cecil needs 26 points in Strength, 58 in Speed, 29 in Stamina, 63 in Intellect and 58 in Spirit. Abilities As a Dark Knight, Cecil uses the Darkness ability, which has two effects. In the 2D releases, it damages all opponents with a wave of dark energy fired from his blade, dealing non-elemental damage, and consuming 1/8 of Cecil's maximum HP whenever he uses it. In the 3D versions, Darkness envelopes its user in an aura that doubles the amount of damage caused by regular attacks at the cost of a small amount of HP being lost every round. Once Cecil becomes a Paladin, he can use Cover, which allows him to intercept physical attacks against the ally Cover is targeting. Cecil automatically uses it to protect any ally whose HP is low. Cecil will stop covering, active or passive, when his own HP is critical. He can use some basic White Magic and in the 3D releases learns several more spells as well as fighting techniques using augments. Cecil loses his ability to use Darkness, but he can relearn it with the Darkness Augment stolen from Odin. His intellect stats decrease his effectiveness with some of those skills. Equipment Equipment -Dark Knight- As a Dark Knight Cecil can only equip special swords, shields, and armor designed specifically for Dark Knights. His weapons are ineffective against undead enemies. His most powerful Dark Sword, the Deathbringer, may inflict instant death on hit. He starts with a Dark Sword, a Dark Shield, a Dark Helm, a Dark Armor and Dark Gloves. Equipment -Paladin- As a Paladin, Cecil's equipment changes based on the version. In the 2D versions, Cecil may equip swords, holy swords, axes, some staves, bows and arrows, daggers, shields, hats, helms, clothes, robes, armors, gloves and rings. His original ultimate weapon is the Ragnarok, and—if he proves himself worthy in his Lunar Trial—he can obtain the almighty Lightbringer. When he becomes a Paladin, he joins with the Mythgraven Blade and Clothing. In the 3D versions, he may equip swords, holy swords, axes, daggers, shields, hats, helms, clothes, robes, armors, gloves and rings. He may also equip the Adamant Armor and all the onion equipment, including the Onion Sword, which has an attack power equal to twice the level of the character using it. His ultimate weapon is the Ragnarok, though it is weaker than in the 2D release. When he becomes a Paladin, he joins with the Mythgraven Blade only. |valign="top"| *Excalipoor 2D *Index Finger 2D *Mythgraven Blade 2D 3D *Lustrous Sword 2D 3D *Excalibur 2D 3D *Ragnarok 2D 3D *Lightbringer 2D |} Boss Cecil's dark side must be defeated at the chamber in Mount Ordeals. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cecil is one of the first characters the player can control (the other being Rosa). He is the main character and is always in the party unless when the player is controlling Rydia or Edge. Stats Cecil starts at level 32. Cecil has the same stats table and the same level up possibilities that he did in the original ''Final Fantasy IV. Abilities Cecil retains his White Magic and Cover skills which have the function as they do in Final Fantasy IV. He already knows all his spells. Equipment Cecil may equip swords, holy swords, axes, some staves, bows and arrows, daggers, hats, helms, clothes, robes, armors, gloves and rings. He comes equipped with a Mythril Sword, a Mythril Helm, a Flame Mail, and Mythril Gloves. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Stats Cecil's HP and Strength growth are among the highest, making him an excellent attacker, but his Spirit is low, so he cannot make good use of his White Magic. Main game stats Guest appearance stats In the 2D versions, Cecil is also a guest in Ceodore's Tale. He begins at level 15 and caps at level 30. Abilities Cecil retains his White Magic and Cover abilities. Cover works like in ''Final Fantasy IV, but Cecil's pool of White Magic is smaller. He has a wide variety of Band abilities and can fit well into several party line-ups. Equipment Cecil may equip swords, holy swords, axes, staves, bows and arrows, daggers, hats, helms, clothes, robes, armors, gloves and rings. His default weapon is the Kingsword. Later he can equip better weapons, such as the Excalibur, Lustrous Sword, Ragnarok and even the Ultima Weapon. In his segment in Ceodore's Tale and the Final Tale, he is equipped with his Kingsword, a Lustrous Shield, Lustrous Helm, a Knight's Armor and Gauntlets. |valign="top"| *Excalipoor *Kingsword *Lustrous Sword *Excalibur *Ragnarok |valign="top"| *Staff *Healing Staff *Mythril Staff *Psycho Spiral *Protect Staff *Power Staff *Aura Staff *Master's Staff *Sage's Staff *Seraphim's Mace *Rune Staff |} Boss Cecil is faced in battle three times. He is fought in flashbacks in the Lunarian's Tale, and in the main story in the final tale, The Crystals. Cecil's dark side, the Dark Knight, is fought on the Subterrane of the True Moon. Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy IV